Forever Faking
by JillyBean1314
Summary: At a local park, texting Blaine crashes into reading Kurt and Kurt gets knocked out. Blaine is able to wake him up and demands that he texts him whenever his head is bothering him so he can take care of him. How long will Kurt go to see Blaine once again?
1. Maybe Some Day

'_I love you. I have, I do now, and I forever will. You are my knight in shining armor—my obligation to live. Long story short, you're the peanut butter to my jelly and I want to lay down the bread and tell you so I don't have to waste another precious moment'. _Kurt read his romance novel. As he did so, he sighed and spoke quietly to himself.

"Maybe someday…" He'd hoped. He continued on reading, and at that moment, someone crashed into him. All he could recall was suddenly falling backwards, his aching head dropping on the ground, and the person rushing over to help him. Then it all went dark.

"Hello? He-hello?" The man repeatedly asked.

Kurt felt as if he was in a daydream. Why was there an adorable man suddenly appearing over his face? Soon enough, he grew tired of hearing 'hello's and 'can you hear me's.

"Oh thank goodness!" The boy pulled Kurt into a hug, a quite awkward one at that because Kurt was still lying on the ground.

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but do I know you…?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel. Now can you please explain to me why I'm lying on the ground? And where's my book? And why were you just hugging me?"

"While you were reading your book, I was texting and I sort of crashed into you. You fell and I've been here for about a minute or two trying to wake you up, and I was so thankful that you finally did. I apologize if the hug made you feel uncomfortable, or anything like that."

Blaine was wrong. Completely, utterly wrong. Kurt enjoyed that moment of his embrace more than he'd enjoyed anything for a long time. Kurt took a moment to stare at his face while he stared back. _OH MY GOSH. He just looks so perfect…green-tinted eyes, wildly curly hair, a slight tan, the most beautiful shade of pink brushed over his lips. _Kurt was soon aware of his staring, and decided to reply.

"Uh, uh- yeah. I mean, no. No it didn't. I like hugs, especially from people—I mean, not that I would hug anything else, I'm not a freak. I-I mean, what I meant to say was-"

"Shh. It's okay, I get your point. Here, let me help you up."

Blaine was strong _and _beautiful. Blaine walked him down the street to the nearest store with a bathroom. Kurt noticed how silent he had been, and decided to take advantage of the time to really get a good look at him. He wanted to know what the person looked like before just letting him take him anywhere. Kurt couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts. _Oh no, where's my book? Did he see that it was a romance? Did he hear his faint comment? _Blaine looked at Kurt, who had his eyes wide and was staring at the sidewalk while those questions raced through his head. He couldn't hold back his laugh once he'd seen Kurt blush.

"What?" Kurt asked him, not aware that he'd seen that.

"Oh, me? Nothing," Blaine lied, a tiny smile still was in order on his lips.

Soon enough, they walked into the bathroom at a coffee shop. Blaine carried Kurt onto the top of the sink. Kurt just blushed even more. _How nice is he?_ Blaine assumed his duties as if he'd done this plenty of times before. He grabbed a dozen paper towels and soaked them all in warm water and proceeded to place them on Kurt's forehead in hopes to heal it.

"You know it's my fault, right?" Kurt protested.

"Nonsense. It's _both _our faults," Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed himself before he spoke again. _Oh, I love his laugh. "And you also know that I'm capable of doing this myself, right?" _

_ "_Nonsense. You're the one who fainted, it's only fair that I take care of you."

Kurt blushed once again even harder. _ALRIGHT, HUMMEL, ENOUGH WITH THIS RED-FACED CRAP! _Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"WHOA! KURT! ARE YOU OKAY?" Blaine freaked out.

Kurt lifted his head, aware that his blush was still very much there.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Blaine laughed, realizing why Kurt finally decided to hide his face. _Wait, why was he blushing? Was it something I said? I love seeing him like this! Wait, Blaine, that's creepy. You just ran into this guy at the park and nearly knocked him out cold, don't be thinking of him as anything more than a friend. Besides, there's a good chance he's not gay._

Upon hearing Blaine mock him, Kurt shot Blaine the most horrifying death stare. Blaine shut up immediately. Blaine leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. _Looking dashing as ever, _Kurt thought. _Kurt! Don't be such a creeper! He's only doing this to be nice. You already know he won't ever want anything more, so stop getting your hopes up. Who knows, he may even up being your other step-brother. You wouldn't want another repeat of falling in love with him._

Kurt started laughing at his subconscious mind's Finn reference. He saw the confusion permeate Blaine's face, and he continued laughing to make it seem like he was laughing at _Blaine, _and see how _he _likes it.

"O-o-okay, I feel fine now Blaine. I think I can take this towel off—my skin's going to get wrinkly," Kurt frowned while peeling off the paper towels.

_No, stay. Talk to me. I really like you, Kurt. I want to get to know you. _"Okay, I guess you'd want to be heading home now. Wouldn't want to keep the parents waiting—wait, I'm sorry for making

assumptions. How old are you?" Blaine realized this question was personal, but he didn't care. He wanted to know if he should be looking after a 14-year old boy, or just be hanging out with a 16-year old boy. …Or running away from a 40-year old boy.

"I'm 17. And you?"

"Ah, same. Well, no, not really, no. I'm not."

"Oh," Kurt felt heartbroken. _Why are you feeling upset, idiot? You barely know him! You couldn't expect a future with him! And now that's certain because you're not even the same age._

_ "_I…turn 17 tomorrow," Blaine admitted his young age.

Kurt felt his face re-appear with light. He chuckled. "Whoa, one day. You should be scared of me being a pedophile!" _Oh, Kurt. Why'd you mention the pedophile thing? And yeah, you're about the same age. BUT DON'T BE GETTING ANY IDEAS!_

"I know, I'm not safe around you right now," Blaine joked. _Kurt's little jokes are so adorable. Wait, DUDE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF! _Then, he suddenly remembered. "OH! Right, getting home. Which I'm sure is what you'd rather do than be here talking to me.

_No, I really would rather stay here. But you keep mentioning me leaving, so I guess I'll go. _"Uh, yeah, okay. Thanks, again for everything. I can assure you my head feels fine."

Blaine fought with his mind for a moment. _Will I ever get to see this guy again? If not for romance, he sure does know how to bring a smile to someone's face. I got it! _"I don't care if you don't want it, I am giving you my cell number. If anything's wrong with your head, or if you even want to hang out, just call or text me. I expect to hear back from you by the end of the week that you're head is okay!" Blaine took out his phone and gave it to Kurt to place his number into. Kurt laughed and handed Blaine his phone, so he could do the same.

"Okay, fine, mother," Kurt mumbled. He wasn't sure why, but this sent Blaine over the edge laughing.

_His face was so cute when he mumbled! WHOA WHOA, DUDE! CUTE IS NOT AN APPROPRIATE WORD! Try, 'amusing' or…okay, fine, that time he was pretty cute. _Blaine's head continued to have conversations with him.

The two boys walked out of the coffee shop, Blaine heading back to the park, and Kurt heading the opposite way to go home.

As soon as Blaine made it back to the park, he sent an immediate text message.

_To: Wes, David_

_OMG DUDES! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!_

As soon as he sent it, he got several replies.

_From: David_

_Dude, how many times do I have to remind you? What part of 'me being on vacation, can't talk for the whole month' don't you understand?  
><em>

Blaine quickly replied.

_To: David_

_Oh, sorry! Won't happen again! _

David replied once again.

_From: David_

_DUDE! STOP!_

Blaine realized he'd been so stupid to reply when he'd told him so many times not to. He decided to read Wes' reply.

_From: Wes_

_You went to a bar, made out with a girl, and when you were sober, remembered you were gay._

Blaine rolled his eyes and replied.

_To: Wes_

_CLOSE! Lolno, I bumped into this guy named Kurt at the park. I knocked him out cold for a few minutes, and then he woke up. I brought him to a bathroom and I realized how freaking adorable he is! When he blushes, it's like my world is put on hold. I could get lost in his big eyes for hours, and he's really, really funny!_

Blaine hit send with a dreamy sigh, thinking of their short time together.

_From: Wes_

_Wait, whoa whoa whoa! He blushed?_

Blaine quickly typed, not wanting Wes to get the wrong idea.

_To: Wes_

_No no no! Not like THAT! He blushes at everything when he's even slightly embarrassed. _

Blaine hit send as fast as possible.

_From: Wes_

_I don't care if I sound like a girl when I say this, I want every detail. Get here, ASAP._

Blaine was about to type "OKAY, ON MY WAY!" When Kurt texted him.

**A/N: Long chapter, sorry i know! This was just all fluff, but it WILL get better! I can assure you! I just thought the first chapter should be calm. STAY WITH THIS! X0X0**


	2. Just Kidding

_ Aww! He's already texting me! This has GOT to mean he misses me, right?_ Blaine was fighting the urge to read the text. For some peculiar reason he would never understand, he wanted to see Wes' gushy 'AWW' and 'CUTE' reactions when he read it. So, he ran as fast as he could over to Wes' house and would read it there.

Blaine knew Wes so well, he didn't even have to knock when he came in. He immediately raced upstairs, unable to take the temptation anymore.

"WES! WES! WES! WES! WES!" He chanted.

"Blaine! I want every detail!" Wes demanded.

"NO! First, we read. I was about to text you, and then Kurt _already _texted me!"

"Whoa! Well, what did it say?"

"I was waiting to come here…"

"YOU IDIOT! HE COULDVE GOTTEN HURT ON HIS WAY HOME AND HE COULD NEED YOUR HELP!"

Blaine stood, motionless. _How could I have been so stupid? He could be dead by now! _With that, he whipped out his phone and read Kurt's text.

_From: Kurt_

_Hey, Blaine. Kurt here. This is kind of embarrassing, but I was on my way home. I wasn't paying attention because I was distracted by…something. And now I'm sitting in a coffee shop, wondering how to get home. I figured you might know this place…help?_

Blaine immediately busted into laughter. Wes grabbed the phone to look at the message. While in his hands, Kurt texted again.

_From: Kurt_

_Blaine? It's cold. I'm tired. H.E.L.P._

Wes couldn't help but laugh as well. He typed out a reply for Blaine.

_To: Kurt_

_Hi Kurt! It's Blaine's friend Wes here, he wanted to read it at my house for some reason. Yeah, we'll come get you. Wait, where are you, exactly?_

_From: Kurt_

_Umm… Krazy Koffee Shop. It's on Angel Road. It's not far from the park in Lima…_

_To: Kurt_

_On our way, dude. Be there in no time. That's like one of the most well known places in Lima, how could you get lost there?_

Kurt didn't reply. He was embarrassed, but also ecstatic. Not only would he get to see Blaine again, but he could meet someone new! Blaine had mentioned Wes, Kurt remembered, while he was thinking on the way to the bathroom. Kurt sat, staring out the window. _Where are they? _Kurt repeatedly asked himself. Just then, he received a phone call from Rachel.

Kurt sighed, "Yes, Rachel?"

"Kurt! Where are you? Mercedes is here! We're already making popcorn!" Rachel rushed to say.

"Um, slight change of plans. You see…"

Kurt explained the whole situation to her in full detail. Lucky for him, he had only mentioned how handsome Blaine looked, and none of the mushy lovey-dovey stuff his brain had been repeating the whole time. Kurt was _lucky _because in the middle of Rachel talking, he felt a finger tap on his shoulder.

"Uh-er, um, Rachel? I have to go. No, don't worry about me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. NO, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO MERCEDES! R-RA-RACHEL! RACHEL, STOP! GOODBYE, RACHEL! SHUT UP! GOODBYE!" Kurt hung up the phone as fast as he possibly could. "B-Blaine…"

"Hi! Gosh, I haven't seen you in years!" Blaine teased.

"I'm Wes," Wes held out a hand and Kurt shook it.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," He introduced himself.

"Mind if I sit?" Blaine pointed at the chair.

"Oh, sorry, it's taken," Kurt couldn't hold back his smile as he said this. Unfortunately, Blaine had noticed.

Returning the smile, he played along. "By who?"

"My imaginary friend. Her name's Kamilla," Kurt held his arm out, stopping Blaine from sitting, "No, I'm kidding. But it seriously _is _taken,"

"You're serious? By who?" The smile left Blaine's lips as soon as it left Kurt's. _Did Kurt call his boyfriend? Wait, why am I assuming things? Girlfriend?_

"BY ME," Wes finally shouted, running over to take the seat.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair from another table.

"Sorry we were late," He apologized.

"It's no problem. I've only been freezing my butt off here for the past hour or so," Kurt sarcastically replied. Blaine managed to make him laugh with his smile, even if it wasn't intended.

"Yeah, Blaine's been gushing about you ever since he met you," Wes slipped out.

Blaine looked like he was about to jump on Wes and punch him then and there.

"He-he what?" Kurt didn't blush this time. He looked shocked. _I swear to gosh, if you blush, Kurt, I will kill you in your sleep, _he told himself.

"I'm kidding! Dude, relax! What, you're scared he's a pedophile or something?" Wes laughed at himself. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, and Kurt did as well.

Blaine began thinking to himself, _What is it with these guys and referring to pedophiles? _Blaine couldn't help but look at his phone for the time. He hadn't seen what time it was since right before he bumped into Kurt at the park. _9:17…_

"It's really late. And at this time of night, you'd be lucky to get anywhere. You want to just crash at my place? Blaine's staying over, too," Wes offered.

Kurt blushed at the word 'crash', because he remembered that's how he'd first met Blaine. _And what an incredible moment…_

"Uh, you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to, I'd be fine going home. My head isn't hurting that much anymore," Kurt protested.

"No, silly, we just want to hang out, you know? Get to know you. I mean, after all, I _did _almost fracture your head," Blaine explained.

"Uh, sure, okay. Just um let me call my parents," Kurt nervously answered and called his parents.

"KURT!" Burt angrily screamed on the other line.

"Dad! Dad, it's okay. I sort of ran into someone and hurt my head, but we're having coffee now and I'm fine. Hey, can I stay at Rachel's tonight?" Kurt lied. He knew his dad wouldn't let him stay at someone's house he just met, and he'd been bragging about movie night at Rachel's all week.

"Sure, that's fine. But call me as soon as something happens next time, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," Burt gave in.

"Dad, I'm 17. I can take care of myself. I have to go, tell Carole and Finn I said hi."

"I will, kiddo. Have fun and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Okaay, Dad, bye." Kurt eventually became annoyed and wanted to rush off the phone.

While Kurt was putting away his phone, Blaine glanced at Wes and whispered, "I hate you. You KNOW I like him and you're having him sleep over? Besides, who says I am? Maybe I want to go home."

"Oh, pleeeeaaassseeeee Blaine?" Wes begged and pouted his lips.

Blaine looked furious for a moment, then his face turned to feeling pity for the puppy dog face, "Fine. But just so you know, I am SO getting you back for this."

"So, shall we go?" Wes concluded.

"I believe we shall," Kurt tagged along.

Blaine reluctantly stood up. _This is going to be a long night, _he thought.

**A/N: XOXO, love ALL of you who subscribed, reviewed, and favorited! :) Btw: There is definetely lots of drama in between, but the REAL, most awesomest drama starts in chapters 5 and 6 which are already written but i guess you'll have to wait :)**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Run Around

At Wes' house, his mother welcomed Kurt warmly.

"Now, if Wes starts to creep you out, just come running downstairs and Blaine or I will take you home," Wes' mother joked.

_She must have known Blaine pretty long to just throw him around in jokes like that,_ Kurt figured. Kurt laughed, but mostly out of nervousness. _Wes is really nice. Like, creepy nice. I have to thank Blaine later on. If it wasn't for him, I probably would still be sitting in that park bench crying over a romance novel._

"Hey, I'll try not to get _too _scary, okay?" Wes teased back.

The three boys walked up to Wes' room.

"Well," Wes started as Blaine lied spread out across Wes' bed and Kurt sat politely on it with his legs crossed, "It wouldn't be fair to complain about guys at school with Kurt here, so I'm moving on to Plan B. I was going to make Blaine do it anyway, so Kurt, you might as well join in. Besides, it would be a good way to get to know each other."

"Wh-what are you planning on doing?" Kurt asked, suddenly shaky.

"Playing," Wes corrected, "And we'll be playing Truth or Dare."

Blaine kept his face buried in the bed, but Kurt grinned at Blaine's groaning noise. _What, did Wes make this game not fun? Rachel had even said she wanted to play with Mercedes and I tonight…_

"Uh, sure! I mean, I'd love to!" Kurt excitedly replied.

The three of them sat in a circle on the floor.

"Wes, you brought this on yourself. So you're going first. TRUTH OR DARE?" Blaine was obviously annoyed by Wes' gaming choice.

"Hmm…dare."

"I dare you to…run around the block in your underwear while Kurt and I video tape it."

Kurt bursted into laughter.

"Yo-you can't be serious, man, right?"

"No, dude, I'm serious."

"Please, you just want an excuse to see my underwear."

Kurt laughed even more.

Blaine started to think, _Aww! Kurt's laugh is so innocent and adorable! _He paused for a second, realizing what he'd just told himself, _BLAINE!_

Wes proceeded outside, obviously climbing out his window. Kurt and Blaine followed. Well, Blaine followed. They snuck out together all the time. Kurt, however, had a little difficulty.

"Great, where's Kurt?" Blaine asked himself quietly.

"AAGGHH!" Kurt yelped, one foot in the window, the other caught on a tree branch.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with the most worried face he'd ever been able to make. _His life is on US. If he falls, it's all our fault. Why must I insist on hurting him? I mean, I already nearly gave him a concussion today._

_ "Blaine!" _Wes complained, "Why are you standing here? You do want to impress him, don't you? Well, now's your chance! Go up there and rescue him!"

Blaine obeyed, knowing Wes wouldn't be willing to in only underwear. Plus, it was true. Blaine _did _want to impress Kurt, like, _really _badly. With that thought in mind, he hurled branches out of his way to make his way up to Kurt before he could even take a chance with him falling down.

Kurt's knees suddenly became weak when he felt Blaine's arms wrapped around his own. His face became beat-red. _I'm going to hurt you later_. _What did I say about this no-blushing thing?_ Blaine helped him get down. Kurt was left breathless at Blaine's strength and heroic actions.

"T-th-thanks," Kurt forced out.

"No problem," Blaine replied with a huge smile. He noticed the way Kurt blushed when he grabbed his arm, "Now, we've got an underwear-runner to record, don't we?"

Kurt chuckled and Blaine pressed 'record' on the video camera. Wes had no choice but to start running around the block—which, by the way, is the hugest block in Wes' area.

"I HATE YOU, ANDERSON! YOU TOO, HUMMEL!" Wes screamed as he made his way back to the house. Blaine was still recording.

"AWW, WE LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH!" Kurt laughed and replied.

Wes knew he couldn't climb back up, because the branches would hurt his bare skin just as much as they did when he'd climbed down. Therefore, he took the video camera and solemnly headed for the front door without Blaine or Kurt.

Wes stepped inside, video camera in hand, and in nothing but underwear.

"Wha-what are you doing, Wes…?" His mother questioned.

Wes just held up a hand to silence her and walked in silence with his back hunched all the way up to his bed room.

Meanwhile, back by the tree connecting to Wes' bedroom window, Kurt attempted to climb up.

"Uh, I don't think so," Blaine stepped in front of him.

"Then how do you except me to get up there?" Kurt reasoned with him.

"I-uh, I'll carry you," Blaine announced, making Kurt blush, so Kurt turned away. Blaine laughed because he saw his face before he turned away. _Blaine! You're an irresponsible, idiotic, and just plain dim-witted child, but I'd never expect this from you! You know doing this will only make you and Kurt feel awkward. And it's just too stupid to jump into a relationship right as soon as you meet him. You know I want you to wait a while. Maybe a few months. Before you can ask him out. Or he asks you out, for that matter! I don't care if he blushed, he' probably not even gay. He admitted to you earlier that he blushes at the slightest thing, it has barely anything to do with romance. _Blaine argued with himself as he lifted Kurt into his arms and headed up the tree. _Oh, don't tell me you're blushing too. BLAINE!_

Blaine couldn't control the faint blush spreading across both his cheeks when Kurt held back onto him. _ Just for safety matters, Blaine. It doesn't mean anything. _Once he let Kurt climb into the window, he had a sudden epiphany. _Why didn't you just let him go through the front door just as Wes did?_

Blaine climbed in, and Kurt was patting down his shirt. His red cheeks toned down and they were back to their beautifully pale self.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt smiled politely and turned away before he could even slightly blush once again.

Wes was already fully dressed by the time Blaine and Kurt came up.

"NOW! It's my turn to ask someone…hmm…KURT!" Wes shouted with glee.

"Ugh…um, truth?" Kurt answered.

"Hey hey hey! You have to wait until I ask truth or dare!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt….truth…or…dare?"

"Truth, Wes."

"THE MILLION-DOLLAR QUESTION! Are you single, in a relationship, or it's complicated? Also, you must tell if you're gay, straight, or bi."

Kurt's head fell into his hands.

Blaine leaned into Wes' ear, "YOU'RE MAKING HIM UNCOMFORTABLE, STUPID! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll thank me one day," Wes nonchalantly replied.

Kurt suddenly lifted his head up, his face boiling with an idea. "Hey…that's two questions in one! Pick one!"

"You caught me. Okay, fine. Gay, straight, or bi?" Wes chose that question.

"DUDE!" Blaine screamed at Wes. _Of course he'd choose the more personal question!_

"Okay, fair enough. I mean, we _did _make you run around in your underwear while being recorded. The truth is, I'm gay," Kurt honestly answered.

Blaine ran to his phone, pretending he heard it ring, in order to hide to happiness in his face. He just seemed to know you could see it because there have been incidents in which his emotions were easily seen through his face. To his surprise, he had actually received a text. _Hmm. Must've been while we were outside._

_From: Sebastian_

_-_Blaine stopped right there. _Oh gosh, _he thought. _Fine, I'll continue.—_

_I'm really, really sorry. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Blaine. Please, if you would only just come back to me…I would never EVER even dream of putting you through the trauma I have already. Please, Blaine. I can't keep crying like this—I really need you to at least say you will forgive me. We could try a relationship along the road, but right now, I really need you to say you forgive me._

Blaine dropped his phone on the floor, his mouth wide-open. Wes ran over.

"Dude! What's wrong?" Wes screeched as he picked up the phone and read the text message.

"What? I wanna see!" Kurt snatched the phone from Wes as soon as he finished reading.

Kurt read the message, and nearly fainted. _Like I told you. Why did you get your hopes up? _

"I have to pee," Was all Kurt got to say before almost choking on tears.


	4. KKris

Kurt was in the bathroom. He slid down with his back against the wall. _Why? _He thought, _Why are you so stupid? A gorgeous person such as Blaine obviously has a boyfriend. _Kurt sat there for about five minutes, sobbing into his knees. Then, he realized something. _BOYFRIEND? SO HE'S GAY TOO! _Kurt stood up off the floor. _This is perfect. All I need to do is prove to him that I'm better than this Sebastian guy is, and he'll be all mine!_ Kurt's regular mind came into play just as he reached for the door knob. _No you're not. You barely know Blaine. I'm sure Sebastian and he have a long history. You're going to sit out there and act as if nothing's wrong._

"Hey, Kurt! What took you so long?" Wes asked as his normal self.

"Oh, um, I looked in the mirror and realized my hair was a mess. And you _know _how I get about my hair," Kurt easily lied.

"M-maybe we should just end the game here…" Blaine suggested, obviously not wanting to have fun at the moment.

Just then, Wes' mother called. "BLAINE, WES, K-K-KRIS? DINNER!"

They all ran down, Wes correcting his mother, "It's Kurt, mom, Kurt."

They all took their seats at the table. It was set up where two people sat on each side. Kurt was the first one to sit down. Wes was helping his mom prepare plates. He knew Blaine wanted to, because Blaine took the seat right next to Kurt. In fact, he scooted in so in case Kurt wanted to speak, he would be able to hear better.

"So, what did you say?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"To what?" Blaine was playing dumb. He knew exactly what Kurt meant. He was just curious as to whether Kurt was upset or not.

"You know, the whole Sebastian 'I want you back' thing," Kurt answered him even though he realized he was playing dumb. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt's face was emotionless. He showed no signs of hurt whatsoever. Actually, he looked more curious and intrigued than anything.

"Oh, I-uh, you know, told him that I forgive him. But I'm not ready to start a relationship."

"With him? O-or with anyone?"

Blaine paused. _Was he implying that he'd like to be mine? _

Kurt sat, eventually pretending to be interested in the wood on the table. He was yelling at himself internally. _Why did you ask that? Of course he means anyone! Now he's going to think you like him! And we can't have that, now can we, Hummel?_

Blaine spoke once he sorted out what he wanted to say. "You know what? I-I really don't know for sure," Blaine smiled in Kurt's direction and then Wes and his mother came walking in with incredible hot, steaming plates of lasagna.

Everyone started eating in silence, the occasional question thrown Kurt's way by everyone else.

Blaine found the opportunity perfect to sort out his thoughts. It seems that he has to do that a lot when he's around Kurt. _Okay, Kurt didn't blush when you said you don't know. That seems really odd, considering he blushed when I was just standing, walking with him. Was he thinking of something? Did I remind him of an embarrassing memory? Oh, and here I am just laughing at him like it's nothing. But did he seem hurt that Sebastian was wanting to get back together with me? I noticed him searching his brain for the right words to say when Wes asked him why he took so long. He wasn't fixing his hair because it looked the same as it did when he first went in there. And I didn't even hear the toilet flush, I know he didn't go to the bathroom. Wait, why was I taking notice to how amazing Kurt's hair looked? WHOA! This is the first time I used 'amazing' to describe his hair! Blaine, I think that's enough. People are staring._

Blaine looked up, his hand stopped picking at his food. He raised his eyebrows at the fact that everyone, including Kurt, was staring at him quite confused and obviously expectant.

"Yes…?" He smoothly asked.

"You okay, Blaine? You've been swirling your fork in a small circle for the past six minutes," Wes informed him.

"Oh, crap, I-I was? I'm sorry, I was just thinking…about, um, things."

Kurt sighed to himself, continuing to eat his food in small bites, as that was the polite thing to do. _He's probably thinking about Sebastian, and how he wants to get back together with him. He probably wants to get married and probably wants to adopt a dozen little boys and girls to raise with him. He probably wants me out of his life. Gosh, why did I have to be so stupid?_

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, he noticed his sigh, and his eyes filling with fear and as he ate, they grew watery. _Oh no! Kurt probably thinks I meant Sebastian…if only you knew, I was thinking about you. Oh, I hate to see him cry. I wish no one was here and Sebastian hadn't texted me so I could just sit here and hug him…that's all I really wanted to do since this afternoon…_ Sane Blaine soon returned. _WHAT WERE YOU JUST THINKING? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE KURT, DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT, I SWEAR!_

His heart started racing when Kurt stood up.

"May I be excused?" Kurt asked nicely towards Wes and his mother.

"Please, go right ahead," Wes' mother gestured for him to leave.

Kurt walked faster than normal towards the bathroom. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. _Just face it. You're falling for the guy you just met today, and you're depressed because he'd rather have Sebastian than you. _Kurt sat on the edge of the bathtub, wiping his eyes constantly. The water irritated him. He shot up, realizing they all thought he was going to the bathroom again. He flushed the toilet to make it sound believable and he washed his hands so they wouldn't be sticky with tears.

Blaine looked sympathetic as Kurt came back to the table. He was just staring at Kurt…not even eating at the moment.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom, like, really badly," Kurt announced with a small fake laugh.

"Don't mention it. In fact, I have to go," Wes proceeded out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Well I'm stuffed. I'll go up to my room and leave you boys to your fun," Wes' mother winked and left Kurt and Blaine alone.

Immediately, they both had the same thoughts rushing into their brains. _What did she mean by 'have you fun'? And the wink? Can she tell I like him?_

Blaine chewed slower, having a moment of realization. _WHOA! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM! I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS! You simply have a miniature crush on him. Wait, no you don't! THAT'S IT! YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT KURT IF YOU CLOUD YOUR MIND UP WITH SEBASTIAN! _

"I-I know," Blaine tried to start, "I know you didn't go to the bathroom."

Kurt's head popped up. He had the most embarrassed look on his face, even though he wasn't blushing. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to know what's bothering you."

"I-I…"

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I know you just met me today, and it's okay if you really prefer not to talk about it. I just wanted you to know that it'd make me feel better if you just told me so I could help. Or try to," Blaine joked.

"I, uh, just missed my girls a little."

"_Girls?" _Blaine was shaken up at the fact that Kurt had mentioned girls. _Was I being delusional? Did I just think I heard Kurt say he was gay? Is he straight? Oh, no. I really hope he's not straight._

_ "_My girls back in Lima. We have these slumber parties—mostly just Mercedes, Rachel, and I. Occasionally Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. I just, um, sort of missed them. So I ran to the bathroom to text them quick."

To his advantage, his phone rang for proof. Blaine jumped at the sudden sound of _The House Of The Rising Sun _blasting from Kurt's pocket.

"Ah, that's Brittany now," Kurt smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry. How selfish of me," Kurt put his phone away, putting it on silent.

"You could've answered it," Blaine told him.

"It was a text. It'll always be there, no matter what. I mean, you obviously know that," Kurt replied with a slight tone of bitterness in his voice.

Blaine was about to speak, but was interrupted by Wes walking back into the room. _What did he mean by that? Wait, so he WAS upset about the whole Sebastian thing! I knew it!_

"You guys making out yet?" Wes teased as he collected their plates and threw them into the dishwasher.

"Wes," Kurt started, his eyes closing as if to show he just didn't want to be bothered.

"Okay, why won't we just pop in a movie and head off to sleep?" Wes offered.

"Couldn't agree more," Blaine jumped in.

The three lied down in various places all over Wes' huge living room. His flat screen nearly covered the entire wall. After about 15 minutes of arguing, they all finally decided to watch RENT. Kurt, being the Broadway fanatic that he is, knew every word to every song and almost every quote from the movie itself.

Blaine couldn't help but daydream about Kurt, of course, during the songs he already knew so he wouldn't miss anything important. _I love the way he loves Broadway! It's so sweet how confident and determined he is to make it big someday. And maybe that one day when he's walking onto that stage to receive his Grammy, he'll point me out in the crowd and say 'That's Blaine Anderson; my BOYFRIEND.' _Blaine realized what he'd just thought. _Dude…okay, that time I'll let it slide. That actually is a pretty cute fantasy. _

Blaine thought he'd been thinking, but he apparently said the last line out loud and earned a confused stare from Kurt in return.

"That IS a pretty cute fantasy…" Blaine sighed.

"Um, Blaine? Angel just died of AIDS…what are you talking about?" Kurt sounded awfully puzzled.

"Uh-uh, I-um, was thinking about you know, making it big someday. You know, being a professional singer or an actor or something."

"Oh," Kurt sounded disappointed. _Oh, yes, I wish he was fantasizing about me and him being together someday. _

Blaine considered Kurt's answer. _Was Kurt upset? Oh my gosh. He's JEALOUS of SEBASTIAN! But that doesn't mean he likes me back…WHOA! BACK? NO! I MEAN, NOT BACK! JUST LIKES! I SWEAR! He could just be afraid that I'd want to spend more time with Sebastian than him or Wes. Well, I guess I'll have to prove him wrong._

The next morning, Kurt scurried out of Wes' house before 9:00. Before Blaine even got to wake up. Before Blaine even got to say goodbye. Before Blaine got to reassure Kurt that he wanted to talk to him and make sure Kurt wasn't still upset about Sebastian. Kurt was gone.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all SO much for favoriting, reviewing, subscribing, and most importantly: keeping with this and continuing reading! Motivates me so much X0X0 **

**Sadly, the next few updates might be kind of slow. I do have other stories to handle and i have an UNBELIEVABLE amount of homework. I know this wasn't the best ending, but don't forget: big problem starts next chapter! :)**

**LOVE YA!**

**~Special K-Kray (my nickname)**

**X0X0X0**


	5. OH MYGOSH?

Once Kurt got home, he greeted each of his family members with a kiss on the cheek. He gave the occasional 'yeah, Rachel was good' and 'we had fun we just sat around talking about boys and watching movies' and 'Mercedes is still loud and epic as always.' He ran to his room, throwing his face on the blankets. _By the end of the week,_ Kurt remembered Blaine demanding that he'd texted him by the end of the week with a report on his head. Reluctant enough, Kurt waited until the end of the week. Each day that passed went slowly knowing he had to resist the urge to talk to Blaine. _Even if I can't have him for romance, he sure knows how to bring a smile to someone's face._

It was exactly one week after the incident, a Saturday night, and Kurt picked up his phone. He was about to send Blaine his requested report, but Blaine texted him instead. _Finally!_ Kurt thought, excitedly opening up the message.

_From: Blaine_

_Hey! Where's my well-requested report?_

Kurt laughed and replied.

_To: Blaine_

_I was just about to and you texted me! How weird. Anyway, my head is fine, thanks for checking up on me. And thanks for letting me stay with you and Wes—I really needed to get away from home. Look what it has me reduced to: sobbing over romance novels and hitting people at parks._

_From: Blaine_

_Anytime. ;) And by the way…you're not still upset over the whole Sebastian thing, are you?  
><em>

_To: Blaine_

_Wh-what? Who said I was upset? I was never upset over it! You're allowed to date who you want with no interferences, especially from someone you just met._

_From: Blaine_

_I could tell you were upset, Kurt. I played along because I was almost positive Wes was listening in on the conversation, but I know you were really upset over that. Could you please tell me why?_

_To: Blaine:_

_Ugh, fine. I was…um, sad. I was sad because you'd found somebody who was willing to beg for you to come back, and I was completely alone. Sure, I have tons of friends, but I don't have that someone special. In fact, I never have. I'm not exactly the same as most of the people at my school in Lima. I'm kind of one of the only people who are willing to tell everyone that their gay._

_From: Blaine_

…_Oh. See, that wasn't so hard, now was it? And just so you know for real: I'm not dating Sebastian. I told him I would forgive him to put him out of his misery, but I haven't honestly completely yet._

_To: Blaine_

_Oh! You made it seem so convincing that you two were dating again._

_From: Blaine_

'_Again'? How'd you know about the first time?_

_To: Blaine_

_Um, I read the text, doofus. He specifically said 'I want you back, Blaine.'_

_From: Blaine_

_Oh…right…hey, I have to go. Want to meet up at Breadstix tomorrow around 3?_

_To: Blaine: _

_Sure :D AM or PM?_

_From: Blaine_

…_What do you think? You know what, I'm going to go while you sit and think about that one. Peace, Kurt._

Kurt smiled and didn't reply. He simply texted every person in the New Directions.

_To: Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Artie, _

_Hey, guys! Um, tomorrow at 3? Breadstix?_

Kurt pressed send, and within ten minutes, received replies from everyone saying 'yeah' or 'sounds cool' or 'sure'.

Kurt was able to sleep that night, knowing he would see Blaine tomorrow as well as the rest of his friends.

The next morning, Blaine had called him.

"Why hello, Blaine Anderson."

"Hi Kurt!"

"Any reason you called?"

"Cutting to the chase much? I was just going to ask how your day was, but apparently you would prefer me not to!"

"…Blaine, you kind of woke me up. It just started."

"Oh! You poor thing. But you got up just to answer my call. And you sounded peppy. That's gotta mean something, right?"

"And I repeat, any specific reason you called?"

"No…just got bored. You were in my dream."

"Oh really? _Do _tell."

"Well, we were both evil scientists. And we made this incredibly talking turtle. Then, Wes was dressed as a cowboy. And he came in and offered us a million dollars if we sold it to him. Well, we said no and raised the turtle as our child. And we were so happy when he took his first steps that we kis—I, uh, can't remember. But it was really awesome."

Kurt blushed. _He was about to say we…kissed? _"Well, you know what they say. A dream is a wish the heart makes."

Blaine thought about this. _Does my heart really want to raise a talking turtle with Kurt and then kiss him? No, that's just stupid. It was just a dream, no big deal. _

"Ah, well, I don't think my heart's been longing to raise a talking turtle with my mad scientist boyfriend."

They both grew silent. Kurt thought instantly, _Did Blaine just refer to me as his boyfriend? Even in a dream, he still did! Oh my gosh! But, this could be just a dream. Nothing special._

"I guess I'll see you at 3?" Kurt finally spoke.

"Yeah! Bye, Kurt."

Kurt thought he'd hung up, but Blaine was really still on the other line multi-tasking. Kurt began to sing the first song that came to his mind that could express his feelings.

_**If you only knew  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>The web I spin for you  
>If you only knew<br>I'd sacrifice my beating  
>Heart before I'd lose you<br>I still hold onto the letters  
>You returned<br>I swear I've lived and learned**_

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, if you only knew<p>

If you only knew  
>How many times I counted<br>All the words that went wrong  
>If you only knew<br>How I refuse to let you go,  
>Even when you're gone<br>I don't regret any days I  
>Spent, nights we shared,<br>Or letters that I sent

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, if you only knew<br>If you only knew

If you only knew  
>I still hold onto the letters<br>You returned  
>You help me live and learn<p>

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, believe in is you<br>I still believe in you  
>Oh, if you only knew<p>

All of a sudden, Kurt heard clapping. _What the…? _He ran for his phone.

"Oh. My. Gosh. _Blaine?" _Kurt cried.

"Wow, Kurt, you told me you could sing, but you didn't tell me you could sing THAT good! Might I suggest: next time, something a little more in your key."

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE—WHY DIDN'T YOU HANG UP?"

"Why, that was your job."

Kurt's face was beat-red. He hung up on Blaine and shoved his face into his hands. _What if he gets the message I was singing about? I don't want him to know I like him. I want him to be happy with SEBASTIAN._

Blaine thought about his song choice. _Why wouldn't he choose a song that suits his voice? Especially when he's just prancing around his room like that. _Then, Blaine remembered. _Oh my gosh. Kurt told me at Wes' house that he only sings songs that express his feelings; very rarely will you catch him singing for no reason at all. That song was about being in love with someone. Who is he in love with?_

Blaine honestly had no clue Kurt liked him. He figured it was somebody else. _Kurt was talking to Wes a lot last night…oh no. Does Kurt like Wes?_

Soon enough, it came time for Breadstix. Blaine texted Kurt that he was almost there just as Kurt pulled out of his drive way.

Kurt spotted Blaine's car, and happily skipped up to it. _The New Directions would be here any moment…_ Kurt thought.

He saw Blaine's curly hair wildly sticking up as he stood in front of his car. What he saw Blaine doing made him nearly faint.

Kurt ran up to him, knees trembling.

_OH MY…GOSH?_

**A/N: WWHHOOAA! Hey guys! :) I sadly won't be able to update until either Saturday or Sunday because i'm spending the weekend at a friend's house! Yes, i'm kind of glad today just so happened to be the day i posted THIS chapter so the tension will get all of you! :D**

**Song(s):**

**If You Only Knew- Shinedown**


	6. Baby?

Blaine stepped out of his car. _Kurt should be here any minute! Better look good just in case he's right around the corner… _He sat on the hood of his car as an attempt to look 'cool' for Kurt's arrival. He looked down at his phone to check and see if Kurt had texted him at all. Just as he did so, he felt a warm hand tapping twice on his shoulder. Blaine lifted his head up; mortified. _What is he DOING…?_

"Kiss me, Blaine," crying Sebastian whispered and hauled into Blaine for a kiss.

_Oh no! What if Kurt sees? _Blaine thought. He fidgeted, squirmed, pushed, and began yelling "HEY, DUDE! BACK OFF!"

Kurt suddenly became dizzy. His eyes were uncontrollably pouring tears. _Why would he do this? Not only did he lie to me, but then he stands in the middle of the parking lot with some guy smooching when he invited me here! _He sat on the edge of the car, as well, staring and trying to look annoyed. _Let's see how long it takes him to realize I'm here._

Blaine continued trying his hardest to pull away, but Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders which made it impossible to escape.

Kurt cleared his throat awfully loud purposely. Blaine's face went pale and Sebastian jumped, too, causing him to pull away finally.

"Kurt…" Blaine was out of breath from all the drama.

"Thank you for finally pulling away from your boyfriend, Mr. Anderson," Kurt bitterly replied.

"This is seriously _not _what it looks like! Sebastian came up to me just now and forced me into a kiss! I swear, he's _not _my boyfriend!"

Kurt was surprisingly calm. "Oh, so_ this_ is Sebastian."

"He's just obsessed! We're not an item!"

"I am NOT obsessed," Sebastian intervened.

"Why did you do this to me?" Kurt's voice suddenly became overflowing with spite and depression, "Why did you lie to me, and then have the nerve to bring some guy here in the MIDDLE OF THE PARKING LOT, and make out when you _knew _I was going to see?"

"K-Kurt, you don't understand…" Blaine's face turned red and eyes were blinking furiously.

"You're absolutely right. I don't understand why you'd want to hurt me so badly. I thought you and I were getting along."

"We are, Kurt! JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"Fine. Fine, go ahead. Explain."

"I was standing here, checking my phone to see if you'd texted me when you were coming and then Sebastian ran up and threw himself at me! You didn't notice me pulling away?"

"I figured you were just not wanting me to see."

"I didn't want to kiss him! I'm over him, and I always will be! That's the point of liking someone else!"

Kurt thought about that last statement. _Who did Blaine like? Oh, probably Wes. I swear, those two are inseparable. _"Why don't I believe you, Blaine?"

"I'm telling the truth! Why would I ever lie to you, Kurt? Ask anyone here what happened!"

"Blaine, who's this? Why'd you invite me here if you were obviously going with someone else? You're not cheating on me, are you?" Sebastian lied.

Blaine looked more angry than either of them had ever seen him. He shot Sebastian a 'why are you doing this to me' glance. _Is he freaking serious? That lying little son of a gun! Ugh, I HATE HIM!_

"Ah, I see," Kurt implied as he rolled his eyes. Kurt turned to walk away with power. Blaine shoved Sebastian backwards and ran to Kurt, grabbing him by the arm.

"KURT! HE'S JUST A LYING LITTLE JERK-FACE! YOU'VE KNOWN ME LONGER! YOU _HAVE _TO BELIEVE ME!" Blaine screamed, almost at Kurt's knees begging.

"It's not that easy" Kurt stared right into Blaine's glassy eyes. He left the most terrifying comment and Blaine never imagined Kurt had such a side. Blaine ruefully rubbed his hands throw his hair as Kurt jerked his arm out of Blaine's hand and got into his car, started it, and drove to the nearest coffee shop. He sat at a table and couldn't even bother staring out the window as he usually did. Remembering his last glimpse of Blaine being those teary eyes was the scariest part of the situation. Kurt was furious, but never felt worse about doing anything in his life. He remembered something extremely important and took out his phone.

_To: Artie, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Brittany, Santana_

_Never mind with the Breadstix thing. Problem with…something._

_From: Rachel_

_Aww, okay. You want to come over and talk about it?_

_To: Rachel_

_Sure!:) Oh, and call Mercedes. She'd __**love **__to hear this one._

Kurt stood up and was about to leave when Blaine walked in, running for the bathroom. _Oh my gosh. I feel so bad…should I go in there? I should go in the bathroom, too. _Kurt decided to walk into the bathroom, purposely messing up his hair so it looked like he was in there for a reason.

Blaine was in front of the mirror, face buried in his hands. He looked up to see who was there. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Kurt's face. He tried to make it look like he hadn't seen Kurt at all and resumed his previous position, even know Kurt was already aware he was spotted.

_This was the worst idea ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, KURT? YOU COULD'VE JUST GONE TO RACHEL'S, BUT NO. YOU BLEW HER OFF AGAIN FOR BLAINE._ Kurt did the sweetest thing that came to mind. He took about 12 paper towels, he counted out exactly how much Blaine used, and wet them all in soothing, warm water. He stacked them on each other and resting the pile of rectangles on his arm for a second. He lifted Blaine's head.

Blaine nearly freaked. _Oh my gosh! What is he doing? _

Kurt turned Blaine towards him and patted all the paper towels onto his forehead. He couldn't help but laugh at the adorable confused face Blaine was making. He pulled him into a hug. _I never want to let go…I'm so sorry I overreacted, _Kurt thought. He knew he would never work up the courage to actually say that out loud. Well, the first part, at least. "I'm sorry i was so judgmental. You're right, you wouldn't lie to me. Now can we put this past us and figure out the whole Sebastian deal?" Kurt shuddered at the name. It's absolutely official. You were jealous of Sebastian.

"Absolutely," Blaine replied with a sympathetic smile. He wished he could hold Kurt there forever, but just then, the door opened to the restroom and both boys flung themselves backwards.

"Baby?" A man's voice called out.

**A/N: Not the BEST cliff hanger, but, in a way...sort of? XD! Sadly can't update until Sunday or Monday!**

**Thank you all for favoriting, alert-ing, and revewing! Truly grateful! :)**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	7. Super Mario

"Sebastian, stop messing around. Your little game is over," Blaine warned Sebastian with a rather monotonous, evil tone of voice.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. _So he __**was **__lying. _

"What game, Bestie Blaine?" Sebastian somehow made his own eyes sparkle and his lips form a pouty yet cutesy face.

"JUST STOP, OKAY? YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK! I TOLD YOU IT WAS OVER _MONTHS_ AGO, SEBASTIAN! AND THEN NOW THAT I MADE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE NEW YOU SUDDENLY THINK IT'S OKAY TO BARGE IN HERE AND ACT LIKE WE'RE EVER SO CLOSE?" Blaine snapped, and Kurt took a step back in surprise.

"B-Blaine…" Sebastian's face fell and he looked actually sorry for once.

"I-I…" Kurt's brain was so caught up in the sudden shouting that he couldn't find what he wanted to say, "Bye."

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine yelled and ran for Kurt. This only made Kurt walk faster and soon, he was out of the coffee shop.

Blaine slammed the door to walk back into the bathroom with his fingers running angrily through his hair. _That's it. I'm going to punch Sebastian's brains out. _

As soon as he'd stepped in, Sebastian was sitting on the countertop, right where Kurt did the first day he and Blaine met. Sebastian was smiling like crazy, which made Blaine clench his jaw and step towards him, stopped by Sebastian's hand pushing him away.

"If you love him, you'll let him go," Sebastian pointed out.

"L-LET HIM GO? YOU'RE THE REASON HE LEFT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR PSYCHO OBSESSED BUTT, HE'D STILL BE HERE!"

"Now whose fault can you imagine that one being?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"If you would've returned my text about a week ago, I wouldn't have showed up at Breadstix. I'm not obsessed—I just happened to know where you were going, and with who, and I wanted to tell you how I felt in person."

"YOU'RE A STALKER! JUST—GO AWAY," Blaine nearly choked on the last part, "I never want to see you again."

"I see. Choose the guy you just met over the guy you dated three times."

"Get out. Now."

"It's a free bathroom, Blainey."

"Don't you _dare _call me Blainey. Get out now before I rip your head off."

Sebastian did as told, surprisingly, and Blaine just collapsed on the bathroom floor.

_I can't go home, _Kurt told himself. _I can't have Finn asking me numerous questions and then Burt and Carole getting involved. I should just go to Rachel's._

With that said, Mercedes and Rachel were sitting on Rachel's front porch, waiting anxiously for Kurt.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WHITE BOY?" Mercedes stood up and playfully screeched.

"We need to talk. Like, now. I think I'm having one of those crisis things? I'm not sure, but I can't eat, I got two hours of sleep last night. And it took all my willpower not to sob on my way here…" Kurt sniffled and walked up to find Rachel hugging him tightly.

"Blaine?" Rachel inquired.

"D-Don't make me say it…" Kurt stuttered at the mention of the boy.

"Mercedes, get _all _of the ice cream in the house. This is a breakup crisis."

The three piled into Rachel's room, and they pressured Kurt into pouring his heart out into song. Eventually, they were lucky enough to gain a chuckle or two out of him. Kurt was heartbroken because of two reasons. 1- Yes, he had a crush, or what seemed like something more, for Blaine. 2- He wanted Blaine to be his so badly and Sebastian just came and took him with no warning whatsoever.

Blaine, still lying on the bathroom floor in the Krazy Koffee Shop, was going over the recent events in his mind for the thousandth time. _You finally met someone who made you feel special, like you mattered the most to him. A way that Sebastian __**didn't. **__And now freakish Sebastian came back and thought he could tear you two apart? Pull yourself together, Anderson! This is __**not **__how you've ever acted before, no matter how strongly you care about someone. You can't sit here and cry—that's exactly what Sebastian wants. You're going to win Kurt back._

"Come on, Kurt, please? Just play Just Dance or something," Mercedes begged him to snap out of his mood.

Kurt sighed, not wanting to move around, but to sit and hope Blaine would somehow prove to him that Sebastian was nothing, "Fine. But only if I get to watch Rachel do _Super Mario. _That one's so ridiculously hilarious!"

Rachel groaned, but proceeded to throw each of them a remote, Kurt's being thrown exceptionally hard. They made it through about six songs, most of which kurt laughing hysterically at each of the funny routines Rachel had failed to memorize, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, because giggles here won't shut up," Mercedes smiled and walked awkwardly towards the door, being sure not to slip on her soft, fuzzy monkey socks.

She opened the door with a confused expression on her face. She looked back to see if anyone had noticed who this person was. _Kurt seems to, _she thought as Kurt's face went pale and he stared in disbelief. _But who is this guy?_

"Uh, hello," He began, "The name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

**A/N: Salutations, m'frands :3 Short chapter, i know, but that felt like the PERFECT place to stop! I was away all weekend, and i couldn't help but plan this out the entire time! Next chapter may take a bit of time to update, i'm behind on ALL of my stories XD**

**I know i always say this, but thank you SO much for reviewing, subbing, and favoriting! It means the world to me and it gives me a reason to write3**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	8. IT

Mercedes paused, then her eye brows turned in, and her mouth created a pout which still didn't express what she was feeling, "OH HELL TO THE NO! NO ONE GETS NEAR MY WHITE BOY WITHOUT AN EXPLANATIO-"

"Whose that?" Rachel butted in.

"Oh, _it?_" Mercedes purposely referred to him as 'it,' "That's just _Blaine."_

_ Well that was rude, _Blaine confusingly thought to himself. _Wait, how does she know me? I don't even know her…did Wes give me the wrong address?_

"I-um, uh, Kurt—" Blaine tried to say, and he sighed as he found the courage to finish his statement, "He texted my friend Wes where he was going and it just so happens that Wes used to be best friends with Rachel and gave me the address. I'm sorry if I'm barging I-"

"Yeah, you are," Mercedes ungratefully added.

"…But I really would like to speak to Kurt. I mean, if he's here," Blaine finished, ignoring her snappy comment.

Mercedes and Rachel gave each other a stern, unsure, and rather fatherly-looking glance. After about ten seconds of Blaine uncomfortable standing at the door, Rachel took in a deep breath and began speaking, "Fine. But, under one condition."

"A-And what might that be?" Blaine gulped, suddenly worried for his own safety.

"You both have to sing to each other what you feel. We don't want any emotional scenes, just music. You can't find a song that expresses your emotion? Fine, I guess you'll have to just go," Rachel finished.

Blaine stood there, leaning against the door as he thought about the offer. _I would have no problem singing to Kurt. I mean, he's sang to me before, right? _Blaine shuddered at the memory of what was to come an hour after Kurt accidentally sang over the phone. _But singing with those two girls staring at me…well, it's worth it to talk to Kurt._

Mercedes rolled her eyes, disapproving of the boy, and headed up towards Rachel's room. Thankfully, her dads weren't home and were out of town, therefore not showing up at home until Tuesday night. Rachel was always bragging about how her dads trusted her and everything, and it annoyed people, but they agreed to coming over as a way of getting away from their own parents.

Kurt sat, unable to believe what was going on. Everyone else walked upstairs, but Kurt was just motionless.

"Where's Kurt?" He heard Mercedes ask both of them.

"Ugh, I'll get him. I swear he looked like he'd just seen a ghost!" Rachel yelled, even though she'd wanted it to be said quietly.

Blaine took in what she said. _Oh no. That means he's not happy to see me…maybe I should just go?_

"B-but Rachel, I don't _want _to," Blaine heard Kurt whisper to Rachel.

"Listen, Kurt, the only way you'll ever fully feel better is if you get it out in song. You know this—this was the advice you gave to Finn! And I _know _you cared about that information because you _liked _Finn—" Rachel was cut off by Kurt's 'SSHHHH' noise.

Blaine's heart jumped. _Kurt? Some other guy? Oh no no no. I have to put an end to this right now._

"Alright, just so Kurt can get this over and done with, why doesn't he go first?" Mercedes implied.

"Splendid idea!" Rachel teased with a British accent at her use of advanced vocabulary.

Kurt stood, shakily, not staring at Blaine. Instead, he looked at Mercedes and Rachel reassuringly and just stared at the ceiling, wall, the two girls, door, really anywhere but _him._

Kurt's voice poured out, leaving Blaine breathless on the first note. _Wow, _Blaine screamed in his head, _Kurt's voice is even more precious in person…_ Within seconds, he realized that he should be paying attention to the lyrics.

_**Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello**_

If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday

Blaine just sat, his eyes blinking furiously to fight off the tears. _That was pretty harsh…is he really that angry with me? I tried reasoning that I'm not lying about Sebastian…_

"Blaine? Helllooo? Blaine?" Kurt was playfully clapping in front of his eyes as a signal for him to respond, while talking in a singsong voice.

"Y-Yeah, sorry," Blaine blushed, standing up so Kurt wouldn't see.

Kurt giggled and went to sit down next to Rachel. _Did Blaine just blush when I talked to him? Finally! The other way around for once! You know…Rachel was right. I feel so much better now!_

Blaine cleared his throat, trying to not look at Kurt, just as Kurt had did with him. However, he failed and wound up checking back at Kurt at every meaningful line in the song.

_**Can you forgive me again?  
>I don't know what I said<br>But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

I heard the words come out  
>I felt that I would die<br>It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
>You're not shouting anymore<br>You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
>to kill those words for you<p>

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
>But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.<p>

'Cause you were made for me  
>Somehow I'll make you see<br>How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
>Without you by my side<br>I need you to survive

So stay with me  
>You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.<p>

And you forgive me again  
>You're my one true friend<br>And I never meant to hurt you

Blaine finished, nearly choking on the last part. _Uh oh. Kurt looks hurt…I think I should leave._

"I-I should leave…" Blaine forced out and scurried out of there, holding back his tears.

"BLAINE, WAIT!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine ran out of the house, ignoring Kurt's numerous calls. The door slammed and Kurt opened up the door and chased Blaine halfway down the street.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, it came out rough, but he intended it to be playful.

"I-I…I don't know," Blaine answered truthfully.

Kurt thought about what he should do next. _I want to talk to him. I mean, I __**need **__to talk to him. _"M-Mind if I join?"  
>Blaine was star struck. <em>Did he just offer to talk to me? Alone?<em>

"N-not at all…" Blaine smiled sympathetically, though he was secretly confused. Just a minute ago Kurt implied that he never wanted to see him again, and now he wanted to talk to him.

"Great, let me just tell those two idiots I'm going out," Kurt clapped in joy and screamed that he was leaving his way upstairs and then ran back down to Blaine, who was sitting on the steps, "So, I have an idea."

"U-Um, what do you mean?"

"I know a way, silly Blaine."

"Sil- A way for what?"

"A way to take Sebastian down."

**A/N: What be up? :3 I know this chapter wasn't that good, but the next one is where it starts to get better XD its already written :D but i like making you wait :DD**

**Songs:**

**Hello - Evanescence**

**Forgive Me - Evanescence**

**(I know i picked evanescence songs, but that's my new obsession. Well, i picked hello because it's my new obsession. With forgive me, i literally searched up 'forgive me lyrics' to see what good forgiveness songs there were out there and just so happened evanescence was there XD)**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	9. Klaine Mission is ON

"W-w-wait, so, you believe me?" Blaine froze, not wanting to sound irritated, but for some reason it sure came out that way.

"I believed you all along, haven't I showed that?" Kurt was actually serious.

Blaine, now slightly irritated for real, sighed and thought. _No, no you haven't. Are you kidding me? You've been doing the complete __**opposite,**__ Kurt! Are you being serious right now? _"Uh, no, not exactly," Blaine laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just so fed up with Sebastian—not out of jealousy or anything like that."

Blaine sighed, a little less noticeable this time. _Of course he wasn't jealous, you idiot! Why did you actually consider having a relationship with him in the first place? FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU. DO. NOT. LI-… _Blaine stood still, while walking Kurt stopped and turned to him, awfully concerned. _You like Kurt. _

"Blaine? Blaine? Are you in there?" Kurt was shaking Blaine with both hands on his shoulders.

"I-I…absolutely am," Blaine replied with a shy smile.

"O-okay? So, anyway, as I was saying. This plan is going to be pretty risky…I mean, it's totally fine if you're not okay with going through with it. We could always think up another plan. But while you were singing _Forgive Me…_ I got this, I don't know. Feeling? It was a feeling of hate…against _him. _Not _you _him, _him _him. It was like I wanted revenge on him so badly…and this was the first thing that came to mind. I mean, it's fine if yo-"

"Kurt, just say it!"

"I think we should pretend to be dating in order to make Sebastian jealous."

Blaine nearly stopped breathing, right then and there. Thankfully, he hadn't stopped walking so Kurt had no idea that he wanted to say yes eagerly so badly, but didn't want to give Kurt the wrong idea.

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine?" Kurt was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes for about the third time that day.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I was just, um, picturing Sebastian's reactions. This is gonna be great!"

"So…you'll do it?"

"Why wouldn't I? I-I mean, not that I'm eager to—or anything like that—I just mean it's the most brilliant way I think either of us could think of!"

"Great! Um, so, when?"

Kurt just stood there, not sure why Blaine was peppy all of a sudden, and thought while Blaine was apparently thinking about when they would do it. _Why was Blaine happy about the fact that we'll get to pretend to date? Oh, he can't have feelings, can he? NO! There's no way! He just wants to get Sebastian back for all the drama he's put us through as much as I do. What he did was uncalled for, and I hope he'd never think to do it to anyone after this._

"How's tomorrow?" Blaine finally thought it through. He considered right now, but tomorrow would give them time to plan and he knew Kurt was staying at Rachel's.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wow, really? Why so soon?"

"W-well, I figured, why not get it over and done with? But, you know, if you wanna push the date back, that's cool with me…"

"No! It's okay, I was just a little shocked. So, um, I should probably head back to Rachel's now."

"Why so early?"

"Well, Blaine, we just circled the block about four times."

"Oh…right…" Blaine slowly finished as he felt his cheeks turning pink, "Well, bye Kurt. I don't suggest I go back in there…"

"Yeah, Mercedes can be a little…_overprotective."_

"A _little? _I felt like she was about to hang me!"

"OH KURTTT!" Rachel squealed, sticking her head out of an upstairs window.

"Oh, gosh, Rachel Berry! What are you doing?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine watched as Kurt looked up in confusion, and then he started grinning once he caught sight of his friend. _That __**had **__to have been the cutest smile ever!_

Blaine left as Kurt ran inside, forgetting to wave Blaine goodbye. He walked home, texting Wes.

_To: Wes_

_Problem. Problem. Oh, problem._

_From: Wes:_

_Well hello sunshine! What could possibly be going on in your problem-free day?_

_To: Wes_

_Shut up. Kurt…wants to get Sebastian back…_

_From: Wes_

_I don't see any problem with that._

_To: Wes_

_With me._

_From: Wes_

…_Still no problem._

_To: Wes_

_He wants to pretend we're dating. You know, to make Sebastian jealous._

_From: Wes_

_He doesn't like you, does he?_

_To: Wes_

_No! He just thinks it's the perfect way. And I…I kind of told him I agree and there won't be a better way._

_From: Wes_

_I see the problem. WHY did you tell him that, Blaine?_

_To: Wes_

…_.both reasons…_

_From: Wes_

_And what would those reasons be, exactly?_

_To: Wes_

_Oh, you know dummy! You just want to hear me say them._

_From: Wes_

_You got me. So, go along with it! Who knows, maybe you'll even get to kiss him._

_To: Wes_

_DUDE! _

_From: Wes_

"_You can't hide what's inside."_

_To: Wes_

…_shut up._

Kurt and the girls vowed to pull an all nighter. Well, they vowed to do that every time they had a slumber party. Instead, it usually ended up with Kurt falling asleep around 1 AM, Rachel at 4 AM, and then Mercedes at 4:30 AM. This time, both the girls managed to only stay up until 11 PM, and Kurt was so energetic about tomorrow that he couldn't fall asleep. _I can't believe Blaine actually agreed! Wait, why did you even pitch that idea in the first place, Hummel? Oh you know exactly why. Number one: it IS the best way. Number two: You just want to get close to Blaine. Let's face it. You're a hopeless romantic._

Kurt spent about an hour debating whether or not he should text Blaine or not. Eventually, his conscience gave in.

_To: Blaine_

_Hey! I know it's late, but the girls just fell asleep and I thought it would be a good time to plan out tomorrow's little adventure._

_From: Blaine_

_I was just about to text you! Weird. I met up with Wes a few hours ago and he just fell asleep as well. So, I was thinking the same thing! ;)_

The boys happily were planning and talking for two and a half hours, when Kurt had a sudden burst of tiredness and told Blaine he had to go.

The next day, the two hopped in their cars and Blaine sent a text to both Kurt and Wes.

_To: Kurt_

_I'm driving to Breadstix now…you should probably head here too. 'Sweety.'_

_From: Kurt_

_WHOA! It's a little too soon for that, dontcha think? _

_To: Kurt_

_Just getting into character, that's all! :D_

_To: Wes_

_Hey, might be a good time to warn Sebastian. Klaine mission is ON!_

_From: Wes_

_You even made up a couple name? How cute!_

_To: Wes_

_Nonsense! Just a way to combine our names instead of Blaine and Kurt mission one stop Sebastian. Like how boring is that?_

_From: Wes_

…

_To: Wes_

_Okay, fine. WHAT, I CAN'T HAVE FANTASIES?_

_From: Wes_

_Fantasies, now, huh?_

_To: Wes_

_Shut up and call Sebastian. Klaine mission is on. _


	10. Lovebirds

**A/N: Finally finished this thing! :) Just thought i'd say, this chapter was EXTREMELY fun to right! I sound weirddoing so, but i started laughing while writing. Specifically, the ENDING was my favorite part to write! **

Blaine stepped out of his car, cautious not to look at his phone and have an incident with Sebastian like last time. Instead, Kurt pulled up just a few spots away from Blaine's. Blaine waved and ran over to Kurt's car with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt cheerfully greeted him.

Blaine leaned in and whispered, "Kurt, Sebastian could be anywhere at any time. Let's just say, a little birdy known as Wes spilled where we were and he is sure to come. So, we should act like we're, you know, together at every waking moment today. Got me?"

"Whatever you say, you know him better than I do, clearly."

With that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand gracefully and pulled him out of his car. Blaine slickly kicked the door shut with the back of his foot. The two joined in for a hug that only couples passionately share.

"Mr. Cool, now, are we?" Kurt joked.

Kurt took in Blaine's sweet smelling hair. _Enjoy it while you can, idiot. This is the only day you will ever be close to him._ "Oh, and lay off the hair gel."

Little did Kurt know, Blaine was doing the same thing. _I wonder if today will be the only time we'll ever get this close…well, maybe far from now, I could change that. _"That's a no-can-do."

Not far from Blaine's car, or so it sounded, they jumped and let go at a loud BEEP!

"Got yourself a boy, Anderson? He'll never be as good to you as I was," Sebastian joked on his way over.

Kurt wanted to hurt him so bad. He couldn't contain his anger anymore, "Oh really? Because from the stories Blaine told me, on our _date _last week, that you treated him like he was ghost and you were the king. Now I know I'd never do that to my Blaine Baby."

Blaine was staring at Kurt, breathless. _Man. He's good at this._

"Talking about me on dates, huh? I knew it must be impossible for you to get me out of your head," Sebastian talked directly to Blaine.

"I only brought it up because you rudely texted me in the middle of our date," Blaine gritted his teeth as he angrily replied.

"Now whose fault is that?" Sebastian inquired.

"STOP IT! WHEN YOU DO THAT! IT ANNOYS ME!" Blaine shrieked.

"No, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to continue our _date_," Kurt smiled towards Blaine.

Blaine, once again, was left breathless. _Why did he put emphasis on the word date? Oh, right, faking it. Oh gosh, I hate that we're faking it._

"I don't believe you two are dating. I believe you are just putting on a show to have me think you two are so I'd get jealous," Sebastian pointed out.

Blaine froze, again. _How much did Wes tell him?_

"Of course we're dating! And if you're supposedly not jealous, why are you so wrapped up in this anyway?" Kurt tried to convince Sebastian otherwise.

"I'll need proof," Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh-uh, uh, what d-did you have in mind?" Kurt replied.

"I need to see you two kiss," Sebastian's lips created a smile. It wasn't a happy smile, it was that evil smile that he knew would get to the two of them.

Blaine nearly fainted. _Wow! Wes was spot-on! And second of all, this guy can't be serious. That was the ONE thing I've been praying he wouldn't say. I was planning on kissing Kurt, but when we were alone and I would tell him I could feel Sebastian staring. But not out here—in front of everyone!_

"W-well, not out HERE," Kurt argued.

Blaine looked quickly at Kurt. _Whoa, he just read my mind!_

"Fine. In the bathroom," Sebastian said with an ominous smirk on his face as he snapped twice and left his hand lingering behind his back towards them and he started walking towards the restaurant.

Blaine and Kurt shared a glance of uncertainty and they followed him. Blaine looked at Kurt who mouthed out 'I'm so sorry.'

Blaine processed what Kurt said, and didn't bother to say it, but thought _Please, don't be._

They both stepped into the bathroom, Blaine was shaking at the thought of anything going wrong. _What if Kurt doesn't think I'm a good kisser? What if Sebastian makes it __**too **__awkward for us and Kurt can't take it? …What if Wes walks in? Wait, why would Wes walk in? Blaine, he's Wes. Why __**wouldn't **__he walk in?_

"Well. Hop on to it," Sebastian egged them on with that same evil smile spread even wider across his face.

The boy boys joined together, slowly moving their lips toward the other's.

Blaine was in panic mode. _This is it! I'm FINALLY going to kiss him! If only Sebastian weren't in here to ruin it…_

Kurt, although failed to show it, was too in a frantic state. _Oh my gosh! Blaine Anderson is about to kiss me! Oh no, what if he doesn't think I'm a good kisser? I mean, I've only kissed 2 people my whole life! One being Brittany Pierce and the other being Karofsky! Wow…Blaine smells really good…FOCUS, KURT, FOCUS!_

Right as their lips were about to intertwine, the door slammed open.

"HELLO, MY LITTLE LOVE BIRDS!" Wes called out as a warning that they could stop.

Blaine whipped his head around at Wes. He was angry, yet relieved at the same time. _Ugh! He ruins__** everything! **__Well, at least he saved me from having to kiss Kurt for the first time in front of Sebastian. I owe him one._

"Don't think you're getting out of this one, Anderson. Here, let me buy you guys lunch," Sebastian offered. _They'll be on their 'date' and I'll be supervising. It's perfect._

"Great, I'm starving!" Wes rubbed his stomach.

"Not _you, _idiot. I meant Klaine here," Sebastian replied with irritation in his voice.

Blaine was in shock. _So I'm not the only one who thinks 'Klaine' is the perfect combination for our names? _

"Uh-uh, yeah, sure," Blaine forced out, regretting every word he'd just said.

"Great! I'll go reserve us a table," Sebastian said as he was about to exit the room.

Blaine and Kurt shared a frightened stare. Blaine thought, _I can't do this to Kurt. Heck, I can't do this to myself. I need to find a way out of this. Someway, any way… _Just then, Blaine blurted out the first excuse that popped into his head. "WES, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."

**A/N: LOL! Ah, Wes knows how to make everything eventful :)**

**Please leave a review of what you thought!**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
